


One Worth Saving

by Nienna



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna/pseuds/Nienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julius is gravely injured, and his only hope is Rideaux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Worth Saving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Julius is hurt and Rideaux must fix him". Thank you for the suggestion, Leach!

The beast lunged toward him.

Julius blocked its enormous claws with his dual blades, his chromatus-enhanced body straining under the force of the blow. He understood now why so many agents had been lost in this fractured dimension; this monster was one of the most powerful divergence catalysts he had encountered thus far. His arms shook as he struggled to keep the claws from digging into his flesh - inch by inch, they grew closer, until he felt a trickle of pain as they punctured his skin.

_Damn it! Where’s that bastard?_

As if responding to his thoughts, a small reddish blur zipped through the air. A moment later, the beast stumbled back, groaning in pain. Three scalpel-shaped blades jutted from its side, a sickly bluish fluid leaking from the wound.

“Took you long enough, Rideaux!”

The man in question dashed in without a reply, his figure a blur thanks to his chromatus’ inhuman speed. Rideaux clashed against the monster, repeatedly slashing its face with his blades. The creature growled for a moment, but instead of faltering, it leaped at the attacker. Just barely, Rideaux managed to avoid the charge, falling back next to Julius while the colossal beast tumbled forward.

“You’re not going to be able to damage it, Rideaux,” Julius muttered, observing the monster as it regained its balance. Rideaux’s chromatus granted him incredible speed, but its physical strength was lacking, possibly due to his unusual choice of weapons.

“So what do you suggest, genius? That I serve as bait while you oh-so-heroically slay the beast?” The edge in his voice made it clear how he felt about the possibility.

“Vera said we’re both getting credit for this fractured dimension, regardless of who destroy the catalyst. So yes.”

Rideaux snorted, but voiced no further complaint. The monster was back on its feet, preparing its next assault. “You’d better not miss your target, four-eyes,” Rideaux sneered, before dashing to attack.

Moving almost too quickly to be seen, Rideaux landed a myriad of slashes on the monster, most too shallow to make it bleed. Meanwhile, the creature swung its claws wildly in futile attempts to fend off its attacker. Yes, Rideaux was doing a good job of distracting it. He resembled an annoying fly; Julius would make sure to tease him with this remark later.

Now, however, he had to focus on the battle. Taking an offensive stance, he waited for an opening. The bulky beast would be too slow to notice Julius’ attack; he could go straight for its neck, making a killing blow. The battle would be over quickly, and neither he nor Rideaux would take significant damage. Perfect.

The monster’s blows became sluggish, his arms likely growing tired. Rideaux sidestepped quickly, slashing its stomach and then its back, repeating the action until the creature seemed to grow dizzy. Julius observed carefully, taking note of the timing of Rideaux’s attacks. Back, stomach, back, stomach, back…

Julius charged.

He reached the monster when it was mid-turn, taking it by surprise. His blades found the creature’s neck easily, digging into thick fur, spilling bluish blood—

And stopping.

Julius gasped, realizing the beast’s neck was too thick, its flesh too resistant. He put more strength into the blades, trying to cut deeper into the monster. The creature wavered, but remained upright, a frightening growl leaving its mouth. Rideaux yelled for him to step back, his tone urgent, frantic. Julius ignored him, muscles straining as he put all his force into a desperate attempt to finish off the monster.

_“Julius!”_

Something dug into his stomach. Pain flared, unbearable pain, so powerful it seemed to radiate from his entire body. His limbs weakened, his consciousness wavered. Finally, blackness.

* * *

His surroundings were a haze. Wherever he was, it was quiet. All he heard was an occasional metallic clink, vague, distant. He wasn’t in pain anymore. In fact, he couldn’t feel his body at all.

_Julius._

Yes, that was his name.

_Julius._

That voice felt strangely familiar.

_Julius!_

He opened his eyes.

“You thickheaded, idiotic, useless halfwit! What were you _thinking_?”

Julius blinked a few times. His vision was blurry, but the man looming over him was easily recognizable. “Rideaux…” he mumbled, “W-What…?” His own voice shocked him; how weak and feeble it sounded!

“Shut up,” Rideaux snapped. Why did he sound so anxious? Julius’ sight was steadying enough for him to notice Rideaux’s gaze was locked downwards, on Julius’ stomach. “Do you feel anything strange? Hallucinations? Dizziness?”

“I can’t feel my body.”

“Of _course_ you cannot, brainless lout. You’re under anesthesia. Now answer my question.” Rideaux’s eyes never left Julius’ stomach. His hands were moving, though Julius couldn’t see what was going on.

“I’m fine. My vision was blurry, but I can see well enough now. I feel a little lightheaded, but no real dizziness. No hallucinations, either. What are you doing?”

“Saving your worthless life. Now be quiet.”

Julius opened his mouth, but snapped it shut on second thought. Rideaux could be as stubborn as a rock when he wanted to. Besides, what he was doing was somewhat clear: surgery. Stitching him up, probably. Julius would be fine - Rideaux was insufferable, but he was good at what he did.

Why did he look so nervous, then?

“We’re still in the fractured dimension,” Julius muttered unconsciously. Yes, he recognized his surroundings now - the same abandoned warehouse where they had been fighting the monster. Rideaux hadn’t moved him. His condition was bad enough that he had to be operated then and there. “Where’s the divergence catalyst?”

Rideaux didn’t answer. He was fishing small, dark fragments from Julius’ stomach.

“Where is it, Rideaux?! And what are you _doing_?” Damn it, the tense look in Rideaux’s face was starting to get to him!

“Stay calm.” Rideaux’s tone was surprisingly serene, lacking the usual sharpness he took when addressing Julius. “It ran away. The tip of its claw broke inside your abdomen. I’m removing the shards.”

It was frightening to hear Rideaux speak in this manner. “Why didn’t you chase after it? You could’ve finished it off.”

Again, no answer. Rideaux continued working in silence.

It was easy for Julius to piece everything together. His wound was _grave_. Fear began to well in the back of his mind, his voice hollow as he spoke, “How likely is it that I won’t make it?”

Rideaux narrowed his eyes. “If you don’t shut up, I’m going to put you under.”

Julius bit his lip. He was conscious, so he couldn’t have lost that much blood. However, the fact that his lightheadedness seemed to be increasing was worrying; he _would_ fall unconscious soon. “Rideaux, listen…”

“If you’re about to spout some melodramatic nonsense, spare me,” Rideaux broke in, reaching for something in his medical bag. “Or else I’ll be the one ending your life.”

“Rideaux…” He tried to continue, but the words died in his mouth as his consciousness drifted away.

* * *

Julius woke in a clean white room.

It looked like a hospital, though lacking some of the expected equipment. There were also no windows; bright lamps provided all the light. Everything seemed a bit off, but he struggled to tell exactly how. However, before he had time to worry about his surroundings, he found Rideaux.

The man was sitting back on a comfortable-looking couch, his crimson and black outfit standing out dramatically among all the white. He had a magazine in his hands, though from the speed he turned the pages, it was unlikely he was making any effort to read it. His foot tapped anxiously on the floor.

“Hey,” Julius finally said, his voice raspy yet steadier than before.

Rideaux looked up with a start, eyes widening for a brief moment and then narrowing again. “Finally, sleeping beauty has awakened.”

Julius couldn’t hold back an amused smile at Rideaux’s reaction, which earned him a sharp glare from the man. “Where are we?”

“Underground hospital,” Rideaux replied, leaning back on the couch and leaving the magazine aside.

“I see. Both literally and figuratively, I’d guess.” Carefully, Julius shifted to a sitting position. His stomach was a little tender, but other than that, he felt no pain. “How long have I been out? My mouth is parched.”

Rideaux pointed nonchalantly at the bedside table, where a glass of water waited. As Julius drank, he began speaking, “You were unconscious for two days. I could’ve had you awake sooner, but these backward good-for-nothings lacked the proper equipment. You’re lucky I brought some of my medical spyrixes with us.”

Julius put the empty glass back on the bedside table, raising an eyebrow. “Why didn’t you take me to a proper hospital, then?”

Arms crossed, Rideaux met his gaze coolly. “Oh, _Your Majesty_ , do forgive your humble servant for not delivering you to a _proper_ hospital.”

Julius rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean, Rideaux.”

“A proper hospital might require an explanation, one we couldn’t possibly give,” he explained, lifting a finger. “Not to mention you’d be left in the hands of another doctor, who wouldn’t necessarily be competent.”

The amused smile returned to Julius’ lips. “I understand, then. You took me to a clandestine hospital so you could personally tend to me.”

Rideaux’s face reddened, thought Julius couldn’t tell whether it was anger or embarrassment. Regardless, his flustered expression was immediately replaced by a deathly glare. “Don’t misunderstand me, Julius. I need you alive so you can be the one to become Bisley’s soul bridge.” He gritted his teeth. “In addition, the divergence catalyst still has to be destroyed. You need to heal faster than that monster, or killing it will be a chore.”

Julius had to admit that these options were far more likely than Rideaux genuinely caring for him. Still, it was hard to pass on an opportunity to tease the man, especially when Rideaux usually was the one mocking him. “Well, _Doctor_ Rideaux, when will you discharge me so we can destroy the catalyst?”

Rideaux’s mouth curved into a smirk, his previous annoyance forgotten. “My lovely patient, you are well enough to leave this hospital today,” he replied, voice misleadingly soft, “But I fear I must enforce that you rest until tomorrow.” He stood, tone becoming sharp, “Which means we are getting out of this dump and booking a decent room in a hotel. Your bag is in the closet; go get changed. I can’t stand a minute longer in this place!”

Julius laughed, hopping out of the bed. Neither of the actions brought him any pain; it was truly amazing how fast he had healed. Taking his bag from the closet, he walked towards the adjoining bathroom. However, before he stepped inside, he turned and said, “Thank you, Rideaux.”

Rideaux looked at him from the corner of his eyes, expression unreadable. No reply was given, so Julius shrugged, entering the bathroom and closing the door with a click. A moment later, soft words were spoken outside, just barely audible:

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
